


Seeing Double

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Bleed, M/M, Stealth Crossover, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had followed the process of making The Avengers into a film from the moment it was authorized by SHIELD as an acceptable project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

Thor had followed the process of making The Avengers into a film from the moment it was authorized by SHIELD as an acceptable project. He enjoyed the diversions on Earth, their leisure activities were vastly different from Asgard, and the screened entertainments were his favorite. (Thor supposed he would always hold a soft spot for cinema, as the initiation of his relationship with Steve, past the brotherhood forged in battle, began with a movie.)

The night of the premiere, a loud, crowded gathering populated by familiar Hollywood faces dressed in their finest garments, was thrilling to Thor. The spectacle was fascinating for Thor, to see the actors in person, to see their story on a large screen. In fairness, it was not accurate, not by half, but it was enjoyable, and Thor was pleased their actions inspired a film about heroes. 

It was clear throughout the course of the evening that several of his teammates were not as enamored of the party; Natasha, Bruce and, Clint never enjoyed the attention of crowds, so they kept to themselves. Tony thrived under the spotlight, preened like a peacock, tossing his arm around his film counterpart (a stunningly accurate representation, Thor thought) for photos and interviews. Thor was most pleased by the casting of his film double, when they’d been able to speak, Thor was taken aback, impressed by the man’s easy smile and obvious respect for him. 

Steve was, as ever, a persuasive spokesman for their team. He was charming and smooth with everyone who crossed his path, shaking hands and signing autographs for the people who were bold enough to ask. Steve was clearly the favorite amongst them, was always treated with respect and enthusiasm. (As he should be, Thor would expect nothing less from someone as awe-inspiring as Captain America.)

After sampling the offered food - so novel in the miniature size - Thor had lost sight of Steve in the crowd. They’d foregone their uniforms for the evening, trading their battle gear for finery. In suits, though, it was hard to keep track of where everyone (but Natasha, in a shimmering red gown, she was visible to all in the room) and Thor found himself searching the crowd for Steve’s familiar profile, as it had been the entire course of the evening they were separated. 

When Thor’s gaze landed upon him, Thor was surprised to see that Steve was standing by himself, back to the festivities, taking in the impressive view of New York skyline sparkling beneath them. 

Making his way across the room, nodding and greeting people who smiled his way, Thor approached Steve. 

Standing slightly behind him, Thor watched the trails of cars, the lights winking from buildings scattered beneath them. It was a peaceful corner in the crush, and knowing how Steve appreciated the quiet solitude of his thoughts at times, Thor understood why he had sequestered himself for a moment.

"It is a beautiful night," Thor commented, and moved closer. His arm brushed the shoulder of Steve’s jacket and though the contact was subtle, it was the first since they’d arrived to the party, and Thor was content in Steve’s presence. He leaned in, mouth near Steve’s ear, inhaling a new scent Steve must have applied for the celebration, something Thor hadn’t noted earlier. 

"I must confess, though, I am longing to return to our quarters and engage in a celebration of a more private nature." 

Time stilled for a moment, and Thor reached with his hand, to rest it on the small of Steve’s back, a spot he favored, when he heard someone cough behind them. 

"Thor?" His voice was familiar, sending a prickle of recognition through Thor’s body, and he turned his head slowly. 

Steve stood behind Thor, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted in a silent question. Thor’s gaze whipped back to the person who was standing next to him, and in a rare moment of shock, Thor’s jaw dropped. He gaped for a moment before finding his composure. His eyes shifted from Steve to the actor who had played Captain America onscreen and back again in rapid succession. 

"I must congratulate the director on his keen eye, for the likeness between you both is …startling." 

Thor noticed he was still standing in the man’s space, his hand still pressed to the base of his spine, a moment before the humored furrow between Steve’s eyes took a decidedly less friendly turn. He snatched his hand back and the man turned, an easy smile on his face that faded when he took in the heated look Steve was giving him. 

His hands flew up and he stepped back, shaking his head. “It was a complete misunderstanding, I swear. I would never.” He extended his hand to Steve. “I’m Chris, and may I say, sir, it is an honor to meet you.” 

Thor saw the range of emotion pass through a single look on Steve’s face, before he decided for himself that nothing had happened, and leaned in to grasp the offered hand. 

"Thank you, and may I say, you did a fine job. It was a pleasure to watch." 

"It’s easy when you have such great material to work with. Seriously, I can’t thank you guys enough for what you’ve done. It was surreal to get to try to fill those shoes for an hour or two." Chris looked from Steve to Thor, and nervously back to Steve. As they spoke for a few more minutes, the tension in Chris unraveled when he realized Captain America wasn’t going to pitch him off the side of the building, He was respectful and kind, and even without the incredible resemblance, it was easy to see why Chris was chosen to play Steve. Thor could see the same dedication and spirit in him. It was startling. 

"I see someone waving me over, and I guess I’ve been hiding out long enough, so I should go." 

It looked like he was about to say something else, a glint of something in his eye, but decided against whatever it was. Chris just shook their hands again. "It was really great meeting you both. Thanks again for everything. Really." 

He nodded once to Thor, before brushing past them, skirting the crowd, and coming to a stop next to the other Chris, the one who’d portrayed Thor in the movie. (The resemblance wasn’t quite as similar, his hair was much shorter than Thor’s now, his frame narrower for another film.) There was a familiarity in the soft look between them, the brush of his fingers on Chris’ arm, and realization seemed to dawn when Chris tilted his head in, looked back to Thor and Steve for a moment, and explained something. 

Steve’s grip on Thor’s wrist tightened, having taken in the same sight, and he looked at Thor. “Maybe we’ve done enough for one night.” 

"Will Tony be upset if we depart?" Thor noticed the crowds had thinned a bit, people were dancing, and no one was actively searching either of them out. They’d given interviews before, and it seemed as though they were free to go.

"Tony will be fine." Steve nudged Thor through the clusters of people, fingers tucked discreetly into the crook of Thor’s elbow.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Thor asked, as Steve propelled them both toward the exit. 

"I was, until I saw you feeling up my doppelganger." 

He remembered the heated look that Chris had given him, the way they both had raked their eyes over Steve and Thor for a moment. ”Should you like to approach his colleague, it seemed as though they were amenable to the idea.” 

"I don’t think so." The high color in Steve’s cheeks was rare, the defensive set of his shoulders and the uncertainty in his words were all foreign to Thor as he followed him into the elevator that led up to their chambers.

"It was a remarkable likeness, but I apologize again for my mistake, Steve." 

Once the doors closed, Thor turned to Steve, hand sliding over his jaw (different, more square, more familiar), thumb grazing his cheekbone (higher, and more defined), running the pad of it over Steve’s bottom lip (fuller, and infinitely more enticing). His arm wrapped around Steve’s back (stronger, broader, and formed as if to fit against Thor’s body) and he pulled Steve in, meeting Steve’s mouth with his own.

"Truly, there is no comparison."


End file.
